Yogurt con Cereales
by MissBlack07
Summary: Bella le explica a Edward como preparar yogurt con cereales, un divague mio.


**La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer**

-Bella- dijo Edward mirándome mientras yo me movía por mi habitación

-¿Si Edward?- pregunte media enojada

-¿Estas bien?- me mira fijamente

-Si- dije- No, no estoy bien- y antes que dijera nada proseguí- Porque me vinieron unas ganas de comer cereales con yogurt descremando y Charlie no compra más de ese yogurt desde que tengo 7 años- tome aire- ¿Y SABES POR QUE?

-¿Por qué Bella?- respondió suavemente

-Porque dice que me lo como yo sola- gruñí- Cuando es ÉL que me deja sin ese maravilloso yogurt - sentí el gusto del yogurt descremado por mi paladar y me estremecí de placer, suspire- Y lo peor, es que no se donde lo venden- suspire derrotada.

-Bella, espérame en la cocina en cinco minutos- asentí y baje a la cocina después de cinco minutos, mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi a Edward, con un pote de mi yogurt preferido

-Te amo- lo abrase con fuerza y le arrebate el pote. Hice una clase de baile de victoria, mientras Edward se reía de mí, no me importo, yo era feliz.

-Bella ¿Por qué solo te gusta ese yogurt?- me pregunto, mientras yo sacaba potes, buscando el mío. El cual Charlie como regalo de cumpleaños me había regalado, especialmente para comer cereales.

-Porque tiene la forma perfecta. Ni muy liquido, ni muy sólido. También tiene la dosis justa de ácido y dulce, además los yogures bebibles son asquerosos- hice una mueca de asco, que Edward no pudo ver ya que yo estaba internada dentro del armario buscando mi tazón- Diablos ¿Dónde esta ese maldito tazón?- murmure  
-Bella aquí tienes suficientes- escuche a Edward y bufe

-Si, pero no están diseñados para lo que voy hacer- dije enojada, hasta que lo encontré- ¡Si!- grite y salí del armario. Edward se río al verlo- ¡Oye!- lo mire enojada- No te rías de el- protegí al tazón en mis brazos. Aunque yo sabía que era ridículo, pero tenía valor sentimental. Era de esos tazones enormes, el cual era azul, con dibujos de los Looney Toons (mis dibujos animados preferidos de cuando tenía 6), y en el borde superior decía Bella con la letra cursiva.  
-Así que- me dijo Edward con una voz muy sexy mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, mientras yo me dirigía a el pote- ¿Te gustan los Looney Toons?- y se río, aunque seguía siendo sexy

-Si, me gustaban- recalque la última palabra- Cuando tenia 6 años- dije abriendo el pote del yogurt, vertí la cantidad justa para que dentro del pote, hubiera suficiente para Charlie. Guarde el yogurt en la heladera. Luego, busque en la alacena los cereales- ¡Bingo!- los tome, y los deje cerca de mi tazón. Donde Edward miraba con asco mi yogurt- No discrimines al libro por su tapa Edward- lo señale con la cuchara que Charlie junto al tazón, fueron una vez mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-Edward…- dije solemnemente- Aprenderás hacer un buen yogurt con cereales- lo mire y el asintió- Primero colocamos una generosa cantidad de yogurt en un tazón especializado para esta clase de comidas- señale el tazón- Luego introducimos la cantidad justa de cereales para que no quede ni demasiado yogurt libre, ni muchos cereales- mientras decía esto introducía los cereales- Si pasa lo segundo, ya pasaría de ser una situación agradable a una bastante peliaguda, es mejor que falten cereales a que sobren, sobretodo por tu paladar- mire al tazón- Ahora que tenemos la proporción adecuada, pasaremos a mezclarlo- realice la acción- Recuerda Edward que esto siempre se realiza con la punta de la cuchara- señale la punta de la cuchara con mi dedo, ya que estaba cubierta de yogurt- Y ahora hay que comerlo rápido para que los cereales no se ablanden- mire al tazón con orgullo- Odio cuando pasa eso. Así que Edward no te podré hablar mientras tanto- sonreí y pase a engullir cereales como un animal. Edward me miraba con cara de asco

-Bella, muy lindo todo- dice señalando al tazón- Pero eso parece vomito- le dedique una de mis peores miradas. ¡Nadie en su sano juicio le diría a Bella Swan que el yogurt descremado con cereales parece vomito y vive para contarlo! Ya va a saber lo que es bueno, cuando termine con esto. Pensé en mi interior.

-Ya Bella- me miro- Seguro que será riquísimo-

-¡Ja! Mejor que la sangre de puma- dije con la boca llena, y apurada termine con lo último del cereal. Me dedique a limpiar de mi boca los restos de cereal. Puse el tazón en el fregadero. Me gire a Edward, puse cara de indignación- Nunca mas digas semejantes cosas de este platillo Edward- mi voz era la pura imagen de la indignación- Es mas me atrevo a decir que… amo mas a los cereales con yogurt que a ti- dicho esto se me acerco a mi

-¿Estas segura?- asentí con mi cabeza- Voy a demostrarte que estas equivocada- y con el beso que me dio, ¡Que beso!, definitivamente el era mucho mejor que los cereales. Podía vivir sin ellos- ¿Y?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-Edward de mi alma- dije sin separarme de el ni un milímetro- Eres mejor que cualquier cereal- sonrío victorioso, y volvimos a repetir el beso.

**Tataaaa ¿y les gusto? Jajjaja :D fue una inocencia que se me ocurrió mientras comía cereales! Espero que les haya gustado**

**Besotes**

**MissBlack**


End file.
